1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve for cylinder injection and, more particularly, to a fuel injection valve which imparts swirling energy to a fuel flow by a swirling means, and injects a fuel from a fuel injection hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional fuel injection valve, outlets of downstream of swirling grooves are opened around a general whole circumference of a inner circumferential annular groove of a swirler, a swirling flow is generated around a whole circumference by reducing spaces between adjacent swirling grooves, and a fuel is flowed to a injection hole in downstream so that a gap of a flow is not generated (for example, see the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1997/47208).
Since the conventional fuel injection valve is constructed as mentioned above, six swirling grooves are disposed by equal intervals, and adjacent swirling grooves are constructed so as to have a cross angle of 60°. Therefore a problem exists in that a loss of a flow occurs, and it is not possible to promote to atomize a spray since fuel getting out of swirling grooves collide at an angle of 60° to each other.